runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Neon
Introduction Nëon was a fun clan which was original started from The Shadowed Legion. It was started by one of Mr. Blah Man's successors, Jaesly''n, when he deci''ded to retire. The Shadowed Legion had a rich history and tight friendships, so Jaeslyn decided to partner with Bigman Sword to create Nëon as we know it today. Nëon is growing fast daily, and has a loyal group of core members devoted to having fun together and helping out each other. We did our best at Nëon to make all members satisfied. We had a strong, mature leadership that is dedicated to Nëon's success. There were fun events, skilling and training and did some rare warring. We also have active forums and an mature leadership staff. After Jaeslyn and Bigman left, Nëon switched to IPBfree forums. When IPBfree forums unexpectedly shut down, they lost everything, and decided to close. Jaeslyn (now Ava) and Bigman (now Orcus) left Neon to join The Death Monkeighs. After one year, Ava left The Death Monkeighs to attempt clan ownership once again, and formed Keepers of Misthalin. Orcus remains at TDM and serves on their War Staff. Leadership Nëon selected staff members based on positive attitude, willingness to work, and talents and skills. There were many opportunities to help out on staff, but ALL members were encouraged to take an active role in promoting the clan's success. Each staff position had a specific function and maintains a certain part of the clan. The ranks were: * Clan Owner * Leaders - Head of Activity, Head of Moderation, Head of Recruitment, Head of Diplomacy, and Head of War * Moderator * Events Team * Recruiters * Warlord * War Captain Rank Holders/Explanations Clan Owners '' When Jaeslyn and Bigman left, they selected two owners to replace them: * Alnifrazz * Aud Steele ''Clan Chat Rank: General Leaders All of them had shown continuous dedication in keeping the clan alive and making important decisions. People were promoted to this level by the Clan Owners. There were four leaders who function in different capacities. Last Rank Holders * Head of Activities - Hi Dude * Head of Development - (Discontinued) * Head of Moderation - Secret Sion * Head of War - Magejj4 * Head of Recruitment- Pwner * Head of Diplomacy - Alina Clan Chat Rank: Captain Moderators They were in charge of accepting applications, moving posts/topics to the archives on the forums and basically keeping the forums free of spam or any inappropiate content. They were here to answer any of your questions. Last Holders: * 0billytalent Clan Chat Rank: Lieutenant Activities Team Planned events and coordinate Member events and activities. Current Holders: * Darkl0rdzer0 * KWalnut * Davidson Clan Chat Rank: Lieutenant Development Team (DISCONTINUED) They oversaw the development and design of the forums. Clan Chat Rank: Lieutenant Discontinued for staff not being active. Recruitment Team They oversaw the development and design of the forums. Last known Holders: * Eroket Clan Chat Rank: Lieutenant War Team The Lords and Captains were in charge of everything related to war. They lead in wars, they made decisions about war and are the people to contact about Alliances or War Declarations. Last known Captains: *Random Lies *''Clan Chat Rank:'' Lieutenant Additional Ranks Ranks were also given to active forum users. 100 forum posts gave the privilege of a Recruit CC rank, where as 500 forum posts gave the CC rank of Corporal. Those over 1000 posts were given 3 tabs. Clan friends and allies were given a smiley rank. History Loss of our Head of War. Loss of the whole Development Team and Head, Up to 14,000 posts by our 343 members as of January 10th, 2009. Head of Diplomacy disapears Jaeslyn + Bigman step down from ownership- Febuary 12th? Alnifrazz instated as Owner. New Head of War - Grim Talent New Head of Diplomacy: Aud Steele New Head of Recruitment: Torack New Owner: Aud Steele IPBfree Disaster, Clan Closed. Events Neon held many different types of events whether created by the Events Team, War Staff or just an ordinary member. Sometimes they were't even planned, as people just hopped into the clan chat, grabbed a few friends and went. Warring was one of the main activities that Neon participated in although they were not a warring clan. A List Of A Few Events: * Against All Odds (P2P) * Allied Clan Events * Avanise Trip * Barbarian Assault * Barrows * Blast Furnace * Boss Killing * Burthorpe Game Area * Castle Wars * Clan Meetings * Clan Pictures * Clan Wars * Cow Assault * Dire Consequences (P2P) * Drop Parties * Duel Arena (Tournaments) * Fist Of Guthix * God Wars Dungeon * Great Orb Project * Kalphite Queen * King Black Dragon * House Parties * Pest Control * Skilling Races (The Claim to Fame) * Soul Wars * Stealing Creations * Quests * Team Events (Skilling Legion and Signature of the Week) * War Practices Category:Clans